Innocent Tutoring
by Drewandjake1
Summary: Okay, This is my first fanfiction. Owen and Clare meet in detention, then the next day Clare finds out she has to tutor Owen. Will this be just a tutoring relationship, or will it become more?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first fan fiction, about Owen and Clare meeting in detention, and then the next day Clare finds out she has to tutor Owen. Will it be just a tutoring relationship, or will it turn into more? Please read and review. **

**Owen's P.O.V**

I am screwed!

I was walking down the hall with Bianca and Fitz when I saw Eli and Clare sucking faces. I cringed in disgust…it wasn't because I didn't like seeing people kiss in public…It was just this particular girl…Clare Edwards. The girl I am completely in love with even though we haven't spoken once. The only thing she thinks of me is that I tried to hook up with her best friend, Alli.

But, that is not why I am screwed…I am screwed because Fitz is also in love with Clare…he just doesn't know that I am, and (hopefully) he never will.

I went to my locker talking with Fitz, luckily his locker was assigned right next to mine. "How am I supposed to get over Clare when she is with Emo boy every time I see her?" Fitz said as he was putting books in his locker. "I don't know, try to set your eyes on someone else at Degrassi, maybe Anya?" I was getting frustrated. Why can't he move on? Then I could make a move on Clare, and she would fall for me (hopefully). But I couldn't do anything now…until Fitz is completely over her. Then he might not react as bad about me being in love with her.

We heard the bell ring signaling we were late for class. Fitz said he was gonna skip, but I had a big test today so I decided to go to class.

"Mr. Milligan, nice of you to join us." Mr. Betenkamp said. "Well, Mr. Betenkamp, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than your pleasant and wonderful classroom. (sarcastically)." I said taking my seat. "That smart mouth of yours just cost you a detention, Mr. Milligan" Ugh! I just had a detention yesterday, now I have to go for another hour today!

**Clare P.O.V**

"Hey, Blue Eyes…do you want to skip today and go to our special place?" Eli said to me as we were going to class. "No Eli, I can't I have a science lab that

is going to count for %30 of our final grade." We were talking outside of my classroom. "Okay, do you want to go to the dot after school, then?" I pretended to think about it for a second to make him nervous. "sure, I'll meet you there at four"

We heard the bell ring, so I went into the classroom. "Ms. Edward's, the bell has rung, detention after school." What! I have never had a detention before! I guess I will just have to tell Eli that I can't make it for the dot this afternoon.

**AFTER SCHOOL AT DETENTION**

**Owen P.O.V**

I was walking into detention when I saw that the teacher was asleep meaning whoever else was there could talk to me. Then I saw that there was only one other person in there. _Please don't be a nerd. Please don't be a nerd… _I thought. The sound of the door opening make the person turn around and look at who it was. I was shocked to see that the other person in detention was Clare…

**Okay, so Please review this story. This is my first fan fiction and I would really like some input. If you have ideas for the next chapter please tell me! It would really help me out. **

**Summary for next chapter: Owen and Clare will talk, and Clare finds out she will have to start tutoring Owen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the 2****nd**** Chapter of my first fan fiction "Innocent Tutoring". **

**Summary: Owen and Clare talk in detention, then the next day Clare finds out she will have to start tutoring Owen. **

**Read & Review!**

_**AFTER SCHOOL AT DETENTION**_

_**Owen P.O.V**_

_I was walking into detention when I saw that the teacher was asleep meaning whoever else was there could talk to me. Then I saw that there was only one other person in there. Please don't be a nerd. Please don't be a nerd… I thought. The sound of the door opening make the person turn around and look at who it was. I was shocked to see that the other person in detention was Clare…_

I walked to the desk directly beside Clare's and asked her "What are you in detention for?" Clare turned and looked at me. She had the most bluest eyes I had ever seen. "I was late to class. You?" "Same here." By the way she was fidgeting with her hands I could tell she had never been in detention before. "Clare, you don't have to be so nervous, detention is nothing, besides the teacher is asleep….unless your nervous because of me." I teased. I could see that she tried to hide her face with her hand because she was blushing. "Chill Clare, I was only messing." She turned around and slightly smiled at me.

"You know, I have a friend that really likes you" I told her. She turned around and nodded her head, as if she already knew who I was talking about. "Owen, I know you are talking about Fitz, I just don't like him like that…he's not my type." I turned to her surprised. I would have thought she liked the bad boy type, considering Eli has done just as much to Fitz as Fitz did to him. "Well, what is your type?" She looked at me. "Well, a guy that is sweet, funny, can kiss me in front of his friends, and sensitive" I wanted so hard to say that I can be that guy but I didn't.

**Clare P.O.V**

I had never really thought about it, but Owen was actually pretty nice when he wasn't around Fitz and Bianca. He was cute, too. By the time I gave him my answer on what my type of guy was, the teacher had woken up. "Okay, Owen and Clare, detention is over. You can go home." Owen got up out of his seat and headed for the door. By the time I got up, and went to the door, he was holding it open for me. "Thanks Owen, you know your actually not a jerk, like I thought." He looked at me. I thought I actually saw excitement in his eyes. "Well Clare, people can surprise you." With that said, he walked off. Not even looking back, even though I was hoping he would.

**Owen P.O.V**

I walked off, wanting to look back at her, but I couldn't, I had to make an impression. I was surprised when she told me I wasn't a jerk, but I guess that's a step forward, right? Clare is going to be mine one day…

**NEXT MORNING**

**Clare P.O.V**

I was putting books into my locker, when I heard "Clare Edwards report to the principles office" over the speaker. I was worried. What had I done?

I walked into the office when I saw Mr. Simpson. "Clare, sit down." I sat down reluctantly. "Clare, your not in trouble… I need you to tutor someone in the 11th grade." I looked confused for a second. How could I tutor them when I was only in the 10th grade? Then I remembered that I was in all advanced classes. "Okay Mr. Simpson, who is it" He turned and looked at me. "Clare, I need you to tutor Owen Milligan…"

**Please Review! You are welcome to give me ideas for future chapters.**

**Next chapter: Clare confronts Owen about tutoring, and they have their first tutoring session. How will that turn out?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this is the 3****rd**** Chapter of my first fan fiction "Innocent Tutoring."**

**Summary: Clare confronts Owen about tutoring and they set the time for their first session. **

**Read & Review! **

**Clare P.O.V**

I was walking into Degrassi searching for Owen while going to my locker. Why did principle Simpson want _me _to tutor Owen, couldn't he get an 11th grader to do it. The way Owen acted yesterday, made me curious if he just put up an act to be tough and cool, but he was actually really sweet.

I finally gave up on searching for Owen and just went to my locker. I put in my combination when I saw Eli going towards his locker, which was two lockers down from mine. "Hey Blue Eyes" He said as he was twisting his combination. "Hey Eli" I was finished getting my stuff ready, so I was just leaning against the lockers talking to him. Eli turned to look at me, "Do you want to go to the dot tomorrow night?" he looked anxious. "Sure, as long as we don't have to talk about the English project that's due in two weeks." Eli smirked at me. "Deal, I'll see you tomorrow at seven." With that said, he walked off to his first period.

I turned around and was about to go to math class, when I spotted Owen, Bianca, and Fitz walking down the hallway. I walked up to Owen, "Hey Clare, couldn't get enough of me?" Owen asked. Fitz had a confused expression on his face. "Ha ha, Owen I need to talk to you." Owen told Fitz and Bianca to go ahead, and turned to look at me. "What's up?" For a split second I got lost in his eyes, "Principle Simpson asked me to tutor you." Owen had a little smile on his face, he _wanted _a tutor? "Okay, so you're my tutor?" I looked at him, "Yeah, so when do you want to meet up?" He thought about it for a second and said "Is tomorrow at seven at the dot, okay?" I didn't think I had anything tomorrow. "Yeah, I'll see you then."

**Owen P.O.V**

Yes! Clare was going to tutor me! I get to see her like every day now! I tried to catch up to Fitz and Bianca. "Hey Fitz, Bianca, wait up!" I jogged up to them. "Dude, why were you talking to Clare?" I could tell Fitz was a little mad. "Principle Simpson asked her to tutor me, so I'm going to have her as a tutor." Fitz's look softened a little bit. "Dude you are so lucky! I should request a tutor, maybe I'll get Clare too." he joked.

**NEXT DAY AT THE DOT**

**Clare P.O.V**

I walked into the dot and saw Owen at a table, and Eli at a table. Oh My Gosh! I totally forgot about my date with Eli! Owen looked up and smiled, and Eli patted the seat next to him at a booth.

Crap!

**Review!**

**Okay, so that's the 3****rd**** chapter. **

**Next Chapter: Clare has to choose who to sit with…have the date with Eli, or tutor Owen. Who will she choose? **


End file.
